The following background information may present examples of specific aspects of the prior art (e.g., without limitation, approaches, facts, or common wisdom) that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon.
Typically, consumable liquid bottles are used for containing eclectic beverages, foodstuffs, petroleum products, cosmetics, and the like. These bottled fluid-like products are optimally retailed when displayed in an attractive manner, and dispensed easily from their container. Often, beverage containers, such as bottles, are displayed and sold individually at grocery stores, gas stations, drug stores, convenience stores and liquor stores. Typically, the beverage containers are manually loaded onto a display rack, shelving unit, or refrigeration display unit.
In the shelving arrangement of a typical store there often is an unutilized area because the uppermost shelf generally is not stocked with bottles. This is because the higher level is usually inconvenient for stocking by a stockperson, as well as being inconvenient for a customer to remove bottles. This is especially true for any bottles which may be stocked in rows rearward of the aisle edge of such top shelf.
Other proposals have involved display and dispensing units for bottles in a retail environment. The problem with these display and dispensing units is that they do not magnify allow for convenient dispensing of the bottles in a gravity fed manner. Also, these units do not display the bottles in an effective marketing manner. Even though the above display and dispensing units meet some of the needs of the market, a modular bottle dispensation showcase assembly that displays bottles and provides easy access to the bottles while detachably mounting to a mounting surface, and stacking/linking in an ornamental arrangement with adjacent showcase assemblies, is still desired.